Vasilla Bolton
Name: Vasilla Bolton Titles: '''Lady Bolton '''Age: 30 Alias: Lady Hoarfrost Culture: Northern Allegiances: House Bolton Marital Status: '''Unmarried '''Children: None Player: '''Maddie '''Status: Deceased Appearance & Personality Vasilla Bolton has the rare mutation of Albinism. Her hair is white, long and luxurious. She wears it loose and free, cascading past her shoulders. It is slightly wavy in texture. The most striking of Vasilla's features is her reddish-pink eyes. Because of her condition, her skin is pale as morning snow, and very sensitive to the sun. She cannot comfortably walk during daylight in hot, sunny conditions, as she burns quite severely. Vasilla is a tall woman, standing at just on six feet tall. She is shapely, with an hourglass figure. Vasilla is regarded as very attractive. Cruelty and depravity seem to run in Bolton blood, and Vasilla is not exempt from it. Her piercing stares and icy demeanour are oft enough to cut a man to the bone. Vasilla holds a regal air about her, in the way she carries herself, and with the disdain she feels for those under her station. History Vasilla was born and raised in the Dreadfort, the ancestral seat of House Bolton. Her childhood was filled with long rides through frozen forests, the kisses of bitter cold winds, and the copper scents of blood. Vasilla's Father was an extremely quick-witted and cunning Lord. The young lady was taken under her Father's wing, and he imparted all of his knowledge to her on the running of the House; yet, Vasilla did not aspire to power. She was content to allow her brother the privilege of inheriting House Bolton. It was knowledge that Vasilla truly wished for --- knowledge, of all kinds. Vasilla grew up alongside the son of a man in the service of Bolton; the boy, named Varrick, was three years her senior. The two were close friends, rarely seen outside of each other's company. Many adventures were had in the lands around the Dreadfort, and within the castle itself. Varrick still stays with Lady Bolton to this day, a loyal friend of the family. Not much is known of Lady Bolton's younger years, as such stories are most often kept private... and with good reason. Endgame Vasilla's albino goshawk was shot down after she had warged into it to attack Raaf Heimdell at the gathering at Godsguard. After learning that her steward, Varrick, was killed during the murder of Ellaria, Vasilla was stricken with grief. She'd lost the only man she'd ever loved (and would ever love) -- along with the hawk that her been her companion for over a decade. She was driven to suicide, and took her own life beneath one of the rare Weirwoods growing in the Riverlands. The small group of personal guard that had accompanied her to the event located her body after hours of searching. It was said that the men wept upon finding the pale corpse of their Lady. She had left a note in blood -- bury me with Varrick Draven. Vasilla's body was returned to the Dreadfort, along with Varrick's, and the pair were entombed side-by-side in the Dreadfort's crypt.